Vec
An enigmatic and capricious race known for their secluded natures as well as their highly advanced technology, they are a species of cold and meticulous brutality, taking by force what they cannot attain through trade. Towards this end, they often conduct raids against isolated planetary systems, utilizing their advanced technology to cut their victims off from the outside while they systematically engage and enslave all sentient life, which they are quick to 'Purify' and repurpose, increasing their ranks and bolstering their forces before disappearing, leaving no trace of their presence behind, or often times, any trace of any presence including the form populations. Biology and Appearance Physiology While all Vec were originally Terran, they have undergone several radical augmentations and modifications to their physiology making them inherently seperate from the baseline species. These changes while standardised across the entire species do have finite differences between the different Dynasties, as each favours specific modifications over others leading to a, at least some what, diverse and varying contrast between individuals. Implants Body *Blood Oxidization Gland *Clotting and Regeneration Gland *Secondary Heart *Predigestive Stomach *Toxin Purification Kidney *Adaptive Digestion Organ *Auxillary Filtration Lung *Advanced Ear (Prevents Vertigo and increases Audio FIltration) *Skin Augmentation Gland (increases dermal protection against radiation) *FIltration Nostril (Used for scenting and tasteing to distinguish edibility/toxicity as well as identify) *Predigestive Glands (Oral glands which produce highly acidic saliva) Brain *Growth Hormone Gland (Muscle, Bone) *Growth Control Gland (Physical Structure) *False Sleep Gland *Occular FIltration Gland *Hibernation Gland *Neural Weave Physical Diversity Life Cycle Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture Houses/Dynasties *Lonkirievec *Ranhashenvec *Sailutaivec *Akkharenkaivec *Tzasovec *Ogeronbovec *Sylincaivec Purification - Thrall repurposing Repurposing - reanimation of deceased Government Triumverate/Three Sisters : Ky' - Sonkilo Tol Lonkirievec : Ky' : Ky' : Chosen/Lord High Prophet ::Kyt' - Magrin Tol Akkharenkaivec Religion The Mantle of Dominion The Axiom Social Status Ancients/ Nobles - the oldest and so most powerful beings, boasting seemingly arcane augmentations and gene modifications Admirals of the Vec fleets, they govern and control their respective flotillas, delegating tasks to their subordinate lords : Eldar/ Lords - powerful veterans who boast advanced and ancient augmentations as well as genetic modifications : The captains of the Vec fleets, they conduct and control the variable fleets in immediate operation : Wright - specialized engineers tasked with the maintenance and improvement of augmentations :: Guardian - knights augmented to offer even greater physical strength and endurance :: Heirarch - warlocks augmented to offer even greater manipulation and control of relativistic forces :: Harbinger - knights or warlocks that have chosen to hybridize their augmentations ::: Knight - warriors augmented to offer greater physical strength and endurance : Helmsman - warriors augmented in dedicated pursuit of piloting and navigation ::: Warlock - warriors augmented to offer manipulation of relativistic forces :::: Warrior - elevated thralls and pureborn vec descendents ::::: Thrall - conscripted slave soldiers/servants captured from alien worlds Diet Technology The Grave A conglomeration of the most note worthy deceased of the Vec, it is a massive life support system which maintains and encapsulates their now contained central nervous systems, allowing them to continue to live past the experation of their bodies and be utilized as sources of wisdom and information by those who would wish to speak to them. Grave-Keeper An individual contained nervous system of a former Vec, which serves both a custodial and occupant role of the Grave, they are floating heads, often times encased in artificial or repurposed flesh linked to a series of anti gravity nodes and a network of prosthetic tendrils used to connect to systems and manipulate the surrounding area. Economy Military World Engine A massive floating fortress, it is the centre of all offensive operations of the Vec, acting as both command and control as well as fabrication on the front lines and designed to be able to deliver a level of ordinance capable of erradicating entire species with minimal effort while also being able to deploy and absorb forces onto and from a world. Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Trivia